So Close But Yet So Far
by rnl1993
Summary: Starts after ‘There's A Rub'.Dean is in Chicago for the week.Rory & Jess start to hang out more together because it's summer vacation. Read it please & you will enjoy. LIT.CH 11 is up! Read & find out what's happening.
1. So Close But Yet So Far

**Title:** So Close But Yet So Far  
**Summary:** This starts after 'There's A Rub'. Dean is in Chicago for the week. Rory and Jess start to hang out more together because it is summer vacation. Read it please and you will enjoy.

**Rating:**PG-13  
**Pairing:** Rory/Jess, Lane/Dave (he comes to Stars Hollow sooner)

**Author:** rnl1993

* * *

**Chapter One - So Close But Yet So Far**

On a Saturday morning it was around 10:45 in the morning. The morning breakfast rush had just left and Jess was walking outside when he saw Rory. She was sitting in the gazebo reading. As Jess walked over she could tell, then he was standing in front of her and she acted like she didn't notice.

_**The Gazebo**_

"Hey" Jess said as he put his hands in his pockets leaning up against the side of the gazebo.

"What do you want Jess? I am trying to read"

"Now is that anyway to greet a person?" he asked her dripping with sarcasm.

"No, but then again your just a pain in the ass."

"Ouch, your words hurt me." He puts his hands on his chest acting hurt.

"Yeah well get over it. What do you want?" she said, Part of her annoyed and worried that Dean would get the wrong idea about them hanging out together and the other part of her was happy.

"I'm bored entertain me."

"Ok, how about we go to the bridge and you let me push you in and you stay there." She smiled at him.

"Not now but maybe later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, she closed her book and looked at him.

"No, I'm not but Dean sure as hell is from after last night." He smirked

"Well then so if he is mad at me does that mean I can't talk to you because bagboy thinks you have feelings for me?" He asked as she stood up and started to walk away but he followed.

"You're so full of yourself, why are you following me?" Rory said avoiding the question.

"I'm not we were talking and you didn't answer my question." They were headed towards the bridge

"This is flat out stalking you know right?"

"No, it's not you see stalking is when the person they are stalking can't see them and you can see me."

"Whatever" She said.

_**The Bridge**_

She sat down on the bridge and started to read again until he sat down next to her. He was looking at her then she looked at him

"What are you looking at?" She asked him.

"Nothing" he said then grabbed her book and wouldn't give it back.

"You took my book." Rory said somewhat in shock.

"That I did."

"But, I didn't mark the page." She pouted

"You'll get it back when you are my question." Jess said as he was smirking at her.

"Fine, and what was that question again?" Rory sighed then asked.

"I asked since your boyfriend gets all worked up when I hang out with you because he thinks you like me?" he smirked.

"No, well he thinks that but I don't." she said as she stood up and he did to. She started to ramble "And it's not my fault we like the same books and we like the same kind of music and why do you want to know anyway? I mean yeah your not bad looking but I'm with Dean and I like you as a friend and he just acts so stupid sometimes when I hang around you and everything."

"You know you just called your boyfriend stupid right?" Jess said smirking really big almost smiling, but remember almost.

"Wait, I only said that because you made me rant and I say things I don't mean when I rant."

"So you might have feelings for me then?"

"What? No, I don't." He smirked when she said this. For some reason he enjoyed getting her worked up.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You think I'm good looking." She slightly blushed as he said that.

"What where did you get that idea?" She asked trying to act like what he said didn't effect her but was do a poor job at it.

"You said I wasn't bad looking."

"I…I…." Rory started but Jess cut her off.

" You like me you think I'm cute." He said in a singsong voice.

"Fine, be that way." She pushed him into the lake he came up to the surface.

"What was that for?" he asked still shocked that she did that.

"That was for not leaving me alone to read."

"Well jeez I didn't know I would get pushed into the lake."

"Hey I warned you earlier."

"I thought you were joking."

"Your not very bright you know that Mariano?"

"Yeah well you aren't either I still have your book which is ruined by now from the water."

"WHAT! Great now I have to get a new copy of it."

"As much fun has this is standing in the middle of a lriver."

"It's a lake not a river." Rory said he just glared.

" I was wondering if you could give me a hand."

"No, because you'll pull me into the lake."

"No I am not going to now help me out of here."

"Fine." She gave him her hand and he pulled her into the water.

"You pulled me in."

"I did not you fell in."

**_

* * *

Author's note- Please R&R, I know I should work on my other stories but I have writers block for them and this one keep bugging me. So here it is what do you think? You like it or no it's bad?_**

**_

* * *

_**


	2. Before Town Meeting

_

* * *

Author's Note – Thanks for the reviews, also sorry if it is short._

**

* * *

Chapter Two - Before Town Meeting**

Rory tried not to smile as she looked toward Jess_ 'god he looks hot like that, wait! Gilmore stop thinking like that you have Dean remember your boyfriend'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Jess who said, "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just trying to get over the fact that you really pulled me into the river."

"Huh, also it's a lake not a river. Personally I think it is a pond." He said somewhat rephrasing what she had said earlier.

"I'm getting out it's cold." She said as she tried to push her self up onto the bridge as Jess watched then she fell into the water again. Then muttered "Evil bridge."

"Hey smart one you do know that you can walk to the side off the lake and get out? Sometimes it amazes me on how you got into that fancy school." Jess said

"I knew I could walk I just wanted to try the other way." They both walked out the lake and Rory said, "Damn you Mariano"

"You rang"

" Forget it I was just going to say something but since your being so cocky I don't want to tell you anymore."

"I think I can live."

"Really? Because I don't think it will be long before you start to go insane from this town."

"Whatever"

"Hey, I'll meet you at the diner tonight at 7 ok?"

"Why?" he asked wondering what she was up to.

"You'll see, later Dodger," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

They both smiled as they walked away from the bridge.

**_Luke's Diner_**

It wasn't really busy when Jess got back to the diner except for Kirk, Miss Patty, and some other people in there, Luke then looked up and saw that Jess was wet.

"What the hell happened to you?" Luke asked as Jess was heading for the stairs.

"Hello to you to uncle Luke, and I got pushed into a pond or lake or river. Whatever you want to call it." Jess said and continued to walk up to the apartment and Luke followed him.

"Who pushed you in? Wait was it either Lorelai or Dean?" Luke said,

"Nope, first bagboy is out of town, second Lorelai is at work and third Rory did."

"What? Rory did?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"We were making-out when she remembered about bagboy and pushed me into the water, but don't worry I'll recover." He said with sarcasm

Luke didn't notice the sarcasm "What!" Jess started laughing then said. "Jeez, I was joking I just annoyed her and she pushed me in then I pulled her in, so it was a win, win situation."

Luke said "I don't want too know" Then went downstairs, after Jess took a shower and changed he went into the diner and started to working.

**_Gilmore House (Rory's Bedroom)_**

Lorelai entered the house and walked to Rory's room where she was sitting at her desk writing something. Rory had already taken a shower and was in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with 'Princess of Coffee' on it.

"Hey sweets what are you doing?" Lorelai asked and sat down on the bed as Rory turned around to face Lorelai while grabbing the paper and trying to hide it

"Oh, nothing." Rory answered

" What's the on the paper?" Lorelai asked suspiciously

"Again nothing." She said not looking at Lorelai

"Sweetie give mommy the paper." she put her hand out and Rory handed it to her. " Your making a Pro/Con list what happened?"

"I pushed Jess onto the lake then he pulled me in, but first he started to ask me stuff then I started to ramble and said Dean was stupid then I said things I say when I ramble I don't mean them then he asked if I liked him and I realize I do like him. But have to choose between him and Dean. Also I'm meeting Jess tonight."

Lorelai was shocked then said, "Ok, well hun as much as I dislike Jess just follow your heart and why are you meeting Jess tonight? Are you going on a date while Dean is out of town? Because if you then you so are my daughter." She said the last part to lighten up the mood a little.

"Mom, it's not funny and no I'm going to get him to come to town meeting."

Lorelai laughed and asked, "And how do you plan to do that?"

Rory smiled then said, "I have my ways."

"Your not cheating on Dean with him are you?" Lorelai asked in a worried voice.

"What? No of course not I didn't mean it like that, I have a plan and you will just have to wait and see, but a word of advice sit in the back during town meeting. So want to go to Luke's?"

" Sure let's go."

_**

* * *

Author's Note – What do you think? Good or bad? Should I continue?**_

_**

* * *

**_


	3. Bad Influence

* * *

_**Author's Note – For anyone who likes Dean don't read my stories because I hate him. No offense to anyone who likes him. Although I LOVE Jared Padalecki!!**_

_

* * *

pam halliwell - Javajunkie means a Luke and Lorelai story, Literati means a Rory and Jess story and a Rogan means a Logan and Rory story. I am in love with Jess also._

_Spinaround – thanks for the reviews and I am glad you like it._

_Lackinglime123 – thank you for your reviews and for being the first person to review this story. Also I am glad you enjoy how I write Jess. I am a sarcastic person just like him._

_Rorygilmore46 – I agree DEAN SUCKS. I hate him so much._

* * *

**Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

_"I pushed Jess onto the lake then he pulled me in, but first he started to ask me stuff then I started to ramble and said Dean was stupid then I said things I say when I ramble I don't mean them then he asked if I liked him and I realize I do like him. But have to choose between him and Dean. Also I'm meeting Jess tonight."_

_Lorelai was shocked then said, "Ok, well hun as much as I dislike Jess just follow your heart and why are you meeting Jess tonight? Are you going on a date while Dean is out of town? Because if you then you so are my daughter." She said the last part to lighten up the mood a little_

_"Mom, it's not funny and no I'm going to get him to come to town meeting."_

_Lorelai laughed and asked, "And how do you plan to do that?"_

_Rory smiled then said, "I have my ways."_

_"Your not cheating on Dean with him are you?" Lorelai asked in a worried voice_

_"What? No of course not I didn't mean it like that, I have a plan and u will just have to wait and see, but a word of advice sit in the back during town meeting. So want to go to Luke's?"_

_" Sure let's go."_

**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Bad Influence**

**_Luke's Diner_**

As both Gilmore Girls walked into the diner Lorelai called out. It was almost late afternoon. So the diner wasn't busy just a few people.

"Luuukkkeyyy we need coffee now please diner man." As they sat at the counter Luke comes out and poured them coffee.

" This stuff is going to kill you and don't call me Lukey."

"Okie dokie diner man" she smiles as Luke sighed and looked toward Rory

"Please make her stop and I'll give you an extra cup of coffee without saying it is going to kill you."

" I'll be quite if you give me more coffee." Lorelai said before Rory can answer.

"Fine" Luke said and poured her and Rory more coffee while Rory looked around the diner and couldn't find Jess. "Do you guys want anything else?"

" Um yeah two cheeseburgers, onion rings, french fries and lots of coffee." Lorelai said

"Your going to give yourself a heart attack one day you know." Luke asked while writing the order down and giving it to Ceasar.

Before Lorelai could say anything else Rory asked, "Hey, Luke where's Jess?"

Luke made a face of annoyance of mentioning Jess then said, "The little punk is upstairs doing nothing when he should be working, oh by the way glad you pushed him in the lake."

Rory smiled and said, "Your welcome, um can I go up there for a minute?"

Luke looked at little confused but said, "Uh…. sure"

Rory smiled then said, "Ok, thanks" and with that she went behind the curtains and up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Luke asked Lorelai after Rory headed upstairs. There weren't a lot of customers so he didn't have to severe any right then.

"Oh, Rory likes both Dean and Jess so earlier she was making a Pro/Con list, and she and Jess planned to hang out tonight." Lorelai said then realized what she had said and hit her head on the counter. Then out her hand on her forehead and said.

"Ok first off ouch that really hurt second you can't say anything about what I said and third ouch."

Luke just smirked a little and then said, " First off don't do that again second I won't tell and third what are they planning on doing?"

"Thank you and don't worry she is going to make him come to town meeting with us tonight."

"How? She isn't making out with him is she? Is she cheating on Dean with him? I knew he was going to start trouble…" Luke said but Lorelai cut him off.

"No she isn't to any of that but she did say we better sit in the back why I have know idea but I'm going to listen to her."

**_Luke's Apartment_**

Meanwhile Rory had gotten to the top of the stairs she knocked on the door and heard Jess say,

"Come in." as she was opening to the door Jess started saying while getting a soda from the fridge and sitting back on the brown old leathered couch Luke owned.

"You know Luke this is your place you don't have to knock but …." And trailed off when he saw it was "Hey."

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Sure" he said and closed his book.

"Ok thanks" she said and closed the door behind her and sat on the couch on the other end. Not wanting to make to accidentally sit to close. Jess took notice of how she was going to sit closer to him but didn't at the last minute.

"So how would you like to annoy Taylor and hit everybody you don't like with me?" She asked

"What? Did you hit your head or something?" Jess asked wondering were she was heading with this.

"No, I had idea that had your name written all over it, plus I will help."

"You have my attention," he said interested.

"Well when don't I?" she said mockingly and then said, "Ok, well I was thinking we bring fries with us to town meeting and sit in the back then throw them at Taylor, and Kirk or anyone."

"That doesn't sound something you would usually do. I mean Stars Hollow town Princess coming up with that idea." Jess said, wondering whether she would really do that or not.

"Yeah well what can I say you're a bad influence."

"Yeah I am." He said then thought for a moment and said, " Wait, me going to town meeting, I don't think so."

"Come on it will be fine and then you will be a town member because you came." Rory said

"Nope." Jess answered

"I knew you would say that, ok how about you come and I let you pick 5 books from my collection to read." She said and gave him the famous bambi eyes. Jess saw that and was cracking.

"Make it seven books." He said not wanting to let her know he was cracking

"Jess" Rory said his name in a half warning half begging tone.

"Fine I'll take the 5 but you better have a good aim."

Rory smiled at the thought of spending more time with Jess. Completely forgetting about Dean. "I don't know if I do let me practice."

She reached and grabbed the pillow on the couch and threw it right in his face. "Yup, I have a good aim, now let's go." She started to get up when Jess threw the pillow back at her and hit her right square in the middle of the back of her head.

" Yeah me to I was just warming up come on let's go." He said smirked walking past her and toward the door.

Rory was shocked then said, "You hit me with the pillow, but I'm a girl you can't hit a girl."

"I didn't hit I threw the pillow and you happened to be in the way." Jess replied

"What ever let's go." Rory secretly enjoying all the time she was spending with Jess.

"After you." Jess said opened the door and they walked down into the diner.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Here you go I hope you like it. Please R&R. Sorry if it is short also I hope that you are ok with Rory being a little out of character.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	4. Flying French Fries

**_Spinaround – Yeah I have always wanted to live in Stars Hollow since I started watching the show. I had town meeting back in the 5th grade with my class. _**

**_JanelleRae – thanks for the review_**

**_pbnk-ink - I am glad you like the way Jess is in the story._**

* * *

**Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

"_So how would you like to annoy Taylor and hit everybody you don't like with me?" She asked_

"_What? Did you hit your head or something?" Jess asked wondering were she was heading with this._

"_No, I had idea that had your name written all over it, plus I will help."_

"_You have my attention," he said_

"_Well when don't I?" she said mockingly and then said, "Ok, well I was thinking we bring fries with us to town meeting and sit in the back then throw them at Taylor, and Kirk or anyone."_

"_That doesn't sound something you would usually do. I mean Stars Hollow town Princess coming up with that idea." Jess said, wondering whether she would really do that or not._

"_Yeah well what can I say you're a bad influence."_

"_Yeah I am." He said then thought for a moment and said, " Wait, me going to town meeting, I don't think so."_

"_Come on it will be fine and then you will be a town member b/c you came." Rory said_

"_Nope" Jess answered_

"_I knew you would say that, ok how about you come in I let you pick 5 books from my collection to read." She said and gave him the famous bambi eyes. Jess aw that and was cracking._

"_Make it seven books." He said not wanting to let her know he was cracking_

"_Jess" Rory said his name in a half warning half begging tone._

"_Fine I'll take the 5 but you better have a good aim."_

_Rory smiled at the thought of spending more time with Jess. Completely forgetting about Dean. "I don't know if I do let me practice."_

_She got reached and grabbed the pillow on the couch and threw it right in his face. "Yup, I have a good aim, now let's go." She started to get up when Jess threw the pillow back at her and hit her right square in the middle of the back of her head._

" _Yeah me to I was just warming up come on let's go." He said smirked walking past her and toward the door._

_Rory was shocked then said, "You hit me with the pillow, but I'm a girl you can't hit a girl."_

"_I didn't hit I threw the pillow and you happened to be in the way." Jess replied_

"_What ever let's go." Rory secretly enjoying all the time she was spending with Jess._

"_After you." Jess said opened the door and they walked down into the diner._

**

* * *

Chapter Four - Flying French Fries**

As Rory entered the diner with Jess close behind she sat down at the counter as Jess joined her.

"Luke can Jess and I have some fries to go please?" Rory asked as he walks out from the kitchen.

"Why? I thought you were going to town meeting." Luke said,

"I am and so is Jess but we can't go until we have fries otherwise he won't go. As if taking five of my books wasn't enough."

"Wait, Jess you're going to town meeting?" Luke asked completely shocked.

Jess just glared at Luke and said, "Yeah so what? You go besides if I go it involves borrowing five books from her book collection. Do you really think I am going to turn a offer like that down?"

"Luke can we just have the fries please?" Rory asked again, Luke sighed and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope, but you'll find out soon." Rory answered

"Fine." After saying that he walked into the kitchen as Rory turned to face Jess.

"So are you ready to go to town meeting and become an official town member?" Rory asked him

"Hey, I'm only going because we get to hit people with fries and I get to borrow some of your books. Oh, by the way when do I get them?" Jess said

"After the meeting."

Luke came back out and handed Rory a to go box of fries while saying. "Here you go"

"Thanks Luke, aren't you coming too?" Rory said taking the fries from him.

" Yeah you don't want to miss this one, I mean when picture the look on Taylor's face when I walk in there. I'm talking once in a lifetime look it will be priceless." Jess said

Rory thought about what Jess had just said then said, "Yeah let's go I want to see that now."

"I'll meet you guys there." Luke told them.

"Ok, later Luke." Rory called as she Jess headed to Miss Patty's for town meeting while she hid the fries under her coat.

"Ok, so we need to sit in the back and close to the exit in case we get attacked by the towns people." Rory said

"Don't you mean me instead of we might get attacked?" Jess asked

"Well yeah but I was trying to be nice." Rory answered smiling.

"Thank you for your concern let's just go"

**_(In The diner)_**

As Luke is starting to close up Lorelai comes in and Luke says, "Hey"

"Hey have you seen Rory and can I have some coffee please?" Lorelai said

"Yeah she and Jess headed to town meeting a few minutes ago with fries do you have any idea what that's about? Also you can't have coffee it is going to kill you." He answered.

"Evil diner man. Anyway no idea why, but I want to find out come on Lukey Luke lets go" She said as she ran around the counter and started tugging on the cuff of the sleeve on his flannel shirt.

"Fine, I'm coming, jeez you have the patience of a 2 year old you know that?" he said but Lorelai was already out the door.

As Lorelai and Luke walk up they see Rory and Jess talking outside of Miss Patty's

"Hey, I thought you would have been inside by now." Luke said

"Yeah well we started talking about books, authors and who was better so we got off task, anyway let's go inside now." Rory replied

As Rory, Luke, Lorelai, and Jess walk in everyone looks at them then back at Taylor as he says something.

"Late again as always Lorelai? Anyway..." Taylor said and he stoped when he saw Jess sit down with Luke, Lorelai and Rory. "You!" he said pointing to Jess. "What in the world would you little hoodlum be doing here? Planning on lighting off a stink bomb?" Taylor said.

Jess thought about that for a moment and smirked then said, "No, but thanks for the idea and if I did I wouldn't want to be in here."

"I'm watching you." Taylor said giving him what was supposed to be an evil look but just ended up looking like he had to use the restroom instead.

"Whatever Taylor just continue already."

Taylor sighed and continued, "Alright as I was saying we are having the annual Fall Festival"

Taylor went on about how important the festival. Rory leaned over toward Jess and whispered. "Come on let start throwing them now but remember only one at a time so who do you want to hit first?"

Jess smirked at Rory and thought; _'Wow I never knew there was a bad girl inside of her.'_ "Let's hit Kirk first." He answered. Lorelai saw the two and thought, _'She does have a little bit of me as a teenager in herself.'_

"Let me throw some." Lorelai whispered and Rory gave her some French fries. And said, "Ok on three 1...2...3..." with that all three of them each threw a fry at Kirk and hit him in the head.

"Hey who did that?" Kirk asked as he stood up, while Lorelai, Rory and Jess tried with all there might to keep from laughing as Luke looked over at them while the Gilmore's' smiled and Jess smirked is famous smirk.

Taylor sighed and asked, "Who did what Kirk?

"Someone threw multiple fries at my head." Kirk said and was sitting down again. Looking back every now and then.

Taylor looked around the room and glared at Jess. "Young Man did you throw the fries Kirk."

"Nope, and why would I waste good food to throw at Kirk? I mean its Kirk." Jess said,

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Kirk asked offended.

"Kirk sit down, I'm watching you." Taylor said again

"Sir yes sir" Jess said in a mocking voice as he smirked and both Lorelai and Rory laughed a little.

Taylor just glared the said, "Anyway again before we where interrupted..." He stopped as three more fries came and hit him one on the forehead another on his nose and the last at his eye, then asked. "Alright who threw those?"

No one raised their hands and the people in the room started to whisper to each other.

" I know who did it." Kirk shouted

"Who Kirk?" Taylor questioned wall looking around at everyone.

"It was one of those ghost spirits that I watched about on television the other day. Not the Casper kind but the kind from Ghostbusters kind."

"I saw that too..." Babbette said and they started to talk about it as Rory and Lorelai both grabbed a handful of fries and threw it at the crowd some landing is peoples' hair and Jess threw the container at Taylor's head and hit him. Everyone stopped and gasped that is except for Lorelai and Rory who where laughing while Jess smirked and Luke said, "What are you three doing? Are you insane?!"

Everyone looked at the four and the girls stopped laughing and looked at everyone, they were looking at them.

"So Lucas you know who threw them do you?" Taylor questioned

"Yeah Lucas who?" Lorelai mocked smiling about him being called Lucas.

"Uh..." Luke said wondering is he should tell on them or not. It was like 3rd. grade all over again.

"Fine don't tell me, Rory was it Jess who threw the fries?"

Rory looked like a deer in the headlights for a second then said. " Sorry but i'm going to have to go with Kirk and the whole ghost spirit thing."

Taylor eyed Rory then said, "That's it which one of you four did it?"

Just then Rory, Jess, and Lorelai pointed at Luke he looked shocked.

"What I didn't do that you little liars."

When no one was looking Jess and Rory started heading toward the door when Luke said. "Those two did" everyone looked at Rory and Jess.

Again a few people gasped as the saw Rory

"Miss Gilmore did you throw the fries?" Taylor asked

"I don't know did I Jess?" she asked him while looking at him.

"No I don't think so I think Luke is hanging around Lorelai to much and is starting to image things" Jess replied

"Hey" Lorelai said as if she was offended but thought _'She really does take after me, but I hope no too much like me.'  
_

While they all were whispering again Rory started to run out of the building with Jess not far behind her they stopped when they had gotten to the bridge both laughing.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry for taking a long time to update.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	5. Can’t believe Rory did that

**_Author's Note – Sorry I took such a long time to update. But I have been having a major writer's block lately. So that is the reason if this chapter isn't very good._  
**

**

* * *

Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

" _I know who did it." Kirk shouted_

_"Who Kirk?" Taylor questioned wall looking around at everyone._

_"It was one of those ghost spirits that I watched about on television the other day. Not the Casper kind but the kind from Ghostbusters kind."_

_"I saw that too..." Babbette said and they started to talk about it as Rory and Lorelai both grabbed a handful of fries and threw it at the crowd some landing is peoples' hair and Jess threw the container at Taylor's head and hit him. Everyone stopped and gasped that is except for Lorelai and Rory who where laughing while Jess smirked and Luke said, "What are you three doing? Are you insane?"_

_Everyone looked at the four and the girls stopped laughing and looked at everyone, they were looking at them._

_"So Lucas who know who threw them do you?" Taylor questioned_

_"Yeah Lucas who?" Lorelai mocked smiling about him being called Lucas._

_"Uh..." Luke said wondering is he should tell on them or not. It was like 3rd. grade all over again._

_"Fine don't tell me, Rory was it Jess who threw the fries?"_

_Rory looked like a deer in the headlights for a second then said. " Sorry but i'm going to have to go with Kirk and the whole ghost spirit thing."_

_Taylor eyed Rory then said, "That's it which one of you four did it?"_

_Just then Rory, Jess, and Lorelai pointed at Luke he looked shocked._

_"What I didn't do that you little liars."_

_When no one was looking Jess and Rory started heading toward the door when Luke said. "Those two did" everyone looked at Rory and Jess._

_Again a few people gasped as the saw Rory_

_"Miss Gilmore did you throw the fries?" Taylor asked  
_

"_I don't know did I Jess?" she asked him while looking at him._

_"No I don't think so I think Luke is hanging around Lorelai to much and is starting to image things" Jess replied  
_

"_Hey" Lorelai said as if she was offended but thought 'She really does take after me, but I hope no too much like me.'  
_

_While they all were whispering again Rory started to run out of the building with Jess not far behind her they stopped when they had gotten to the bridge both laughing._

**

* * *

Can't believe Rory Gilmore did that **

_**Town meeting/Miss Patty's**_

After seeing Rory and Jess run out of Miss Patty's everyone started talking about why Rory would do something like that.

"Order people, settle down please." Taylor shouted and everyone did after having him say that for about two more minutes. "Alright thank. Luke you need to do something about that nephew of yours. I mean he is influencing our sweet innocent Rory."

"What! That was all them and Lorelai helped them too." Luke said

"Taylor's pet." Lorelai said

"What?" Luke asked her

"I called you a Taylor's pet you know it's like a teacher's pet." Lorelai answered

"I am not a teacher's or a Taylor's pet." Luke retorted, Lorelai was about to say something when Taylor said,

"Quiet just make sure it doesn't happen again and Lorelai I would have a talk with that daughter of yours if I were you. Meeting adjourned"

Everyone started leaving and Lorelai and Luke continued all the way back to the diner while saying.

"Am not" Luke said

"Are too" Lorelai said

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are not" Lorelai said

"Am too" Luke said and Lorelai jumped up and down like a 5 year old.

"Ha I won you agreed. Now I get free coffee." Lorelai sang and skipped the rest of the way to the diner.

"I never said that and you tricked me." Luke answered as they entered the diner.

**_Luke's Diner_**

"Yes I know with my Jedi master mind tricks and they now command you to give me coffee." Lorelai said. Luke just looked at her puzzled and poured her coffee hoping she would shut up.

"Wow, I really do have powers I can't wait to tell Rory. Now we can take over the world and demand everyone to give us all the coffee in the world." Lorelai said.

They continued to talk for a little longer when Luke said, "That was probably one of the best town meetings I have even been to."

"Yeah it was. You know when Rory did that it shocked me." Lorelai said

"I think it shocked everyone." Luke replied.

"It reminded me of myself at her age a little except minus the whole having a kid thing that is."

_**The Bridge**_

"That as probably the most fun I have ever had." Rory told Jess as they were sitting down on the bridge now.

"Yeah it was the most fun I have had since I have been in this town." Jess answered

"I want to do something like that again." Rory said after a while and was smiling. She never knew she could me so free be or she was always the responsible daughter and did everything she was told to do but when she was around Jess she could be herself. Jess was thinking somewhat along the lines of that too.

"Wow, Rory Gilmore Stars Hollow's princess is turning to the bad side. I can see the head line now in the papers." Jess said and he smirked.

"No Jess i'm serious i want to be rebellious it's fun." Rory told him honestly. "See I can even also do the famous Jess Mariano smirk." Rory said and did indeed have the famous Jess Mariano smirk on her face.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Sorry if it is short but I can't think of anything else to write right now.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	6. Your ObiWan to My Skywalker

**_Author's Note – Sorry for not updating in such a long time.__I really hope you like it even if it is short. _**

**_Also i know this is stupid to put but i am going to anyway. I just got got asked out and boyfriend today and i'm happy. Plus because being 13 might have something to do with it. :D  
_**

**

* * *

****lackinglime123 – Yeah I liked that to I guess having my little brother watching cartoons helped me with that part.**

**Literati Lover – Yeah that defiantly would be but you will just have to wait for them to kiss I promise it will be soon but there is going to be a big blow between Rory and Dean maybe even with Jess there**.

**sanfrangiantsfan – Yeah that is what I was trying to do. I always thought that Rory should have let loose a little more.**

**Also to answer your last review some just come to me but making up other parts I put stuff that has happened top me and my friends or what we would do if we lived in a town like Stars Hollow. Plus I don't listen in class and I have a lot of time to daydream.**

**BassClarinetSweetie – I am glad you could picture it that was what I was hoping for.**

_

* * *

_**Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

_**Luke's Diner**_

"_Yes I no with my Jedi master mind tricks and they now command you to give me coffee." Lorelai said. Luke just looked at her puzzled and pored her coffee hoping she would shut up._

"_Wow, I really do have powers I can't wait to tell Rory. Now we can take over the world and demand everyone to give us all the coffee in the world." Lorelai said._

_They continued to talk for a little longer when Luke said, "That was probably one of the best town meetings I have even been to."_

"_Yeah it was. You know when Rory did that it shocked me." Lorelai said_

"_I think it shocked everyone." Luke replied._

"_It reminded me of myself at her age a little except minus the whole having a kid thing that is."_

_**The Bridge** _

"_That as probably the most fun I have ever had." Rory told Jess as they were sitting down on the bridge now._

"_Yeah it was the most fun I have had since I have been in this town." Jess answered_

"_I want to do something like that again." Rory said after a while and was smiling. She never knew she could me so free be or she was always the responsible daughter and did everything she was told to do but when she was around Jess she could be herself. Jess was thinking somewhat along the lines of that too._

"_Wow, Rory Gilmore Stars Hollow's princess is turning to the bad side. I can see the head line now in the papers." Jess said and he smirked._

_"No Jess I'm serious I want to be rebellious it's fun." Rory told him honestly. "See I can even also do the famous Jess Mariano smirk." Rory said and did indeed have that famous 'Jess Mariano' smirk on her face._

**

* * *

Your Obi-Wan to my Skywalker  
**

_**The Bridge**_

Rory and Jess continued to debate over how Rory couldn't be too rebellious because it wasn't her type of thing.

"I am telling you are not the kind of person who can just stop being a goody-two-shoes…" Jess said but was cut off by Rory saying. "I could if I wanted to be, and I will you'll see."

After Rory said that she took away Jess' book and sat on a bench flipping through it and reading what he wrote in the margins. The bench was near the bridge but hidden behind bushes and trees.

"Why do you write in the margins of books?" she asked Jess as he sat next to her.

"I don't know I guess I just write what I think about it that's all." Jess replied

"Huh" was all that Rory said

"Now that, that's over can I have my book back?" Jess asked

"Nope" Rory said somewhat smiling about her little plan that was in her mind.

"Ok, since when is it that I am talking in full sentences and you aren't?" Jess asked

"Don't know" Rory said enjoying what she was doing.

"Geez" Jess said

"What?" Rory asked innocently

"I am rubbing off on you to much." Jess replied

"No your not." Rory defended.

"Yeah I am first your push me into the lake, throw fires at people during town meeting, stole my and book and now you are starting to sound like me." Jess told her.

"Huh, I guess you can learn something new everyday." Rory replied to him

"Are you doing this to annoy me?" he asked

"Yup"

"Ok well it worked so stop it and give me back my book."

"Ha!" Rory said to him

"What?"

"Did I really act like you?" Rory asked

"Yes it was somewhat creepy. I can see another headline now _'Stars Hollow Princess went James Dean on everyone.' _"

"Oh god imagine the look on Taylor's face if I ever did another thing that you have done." Rory said.

"Well let's stop imagining it and lets make it come true." Jess said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am going to help you pull another prank on the town but this one will be bigger."

"One but one thing, all pranks are to be done when the sun is down." Rory said

"Ok, all pranks will be done only under the moonlight got it." Jess said

"So are we like partners in crime but no one really thinks that I would do that with you?"

"Sure I guess." As they both stood up and just started walking around in the woods part of Star Hollow.

"Ok, also Can I call you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked

"No"

"Come on you will be Obi- Wan Kenobi and I can be Skywalker. So can I?"

"No"

"Fine rain on my fun." Rory said somewhat pouting crossing her arms.

"I will but believe me you will still have fun." Jess told her

"Ok so what's the plan…Obi-Wan?" Rory asked smiling at Jess.

_**

* * *

Author's note – ok so what do you think? So should I continue? Give me some ideas also please**_

_

* * *

_


	7. Return of the Floppy Haired Jerk Part 1

**_

* * *

CoffeeJunkee06 – Than k you so much I'm glad that you can see it. That's what I'm going for plus it makes me feel great b/c I want to be a writer when I'm older. Also I have a good scene idea in my mind it will be good also the prank might even be pulled on a center floppy haired jerk personally._**

_**Lizzy1120 – I'm glad you enjoyed the Star Wars thing. My little brother loves stars wars an****d I like it so I just thought I'd put it there.**_

_**Purplelollipop17 – it's very fun to write her like that. I was thinking should there be a scene with 'bad to the bone' playing or something. LOL! **_

_**Coffee-addicted – Yeah I do that at times also I'm glad you like it.**_

_**Roryjessfan02 – I'm glad you like, and I will write a lot more of this story I have a lot of ideas for it.**_

_**Milofan3150 – don't worry I wouldn't keep you waiting for to long.**_

* * *

**Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

"_Ok, since when is it that I am talking in full sentences and you aren't?" Jess asked_

"_Don't know" Rory said enjoying what she was doing._

"_Jeez" Jess said_

"_What?" Rory asked innocently_

"_I am rubbing off on you to much." Jess replied_

"_No your not." Rory defended._

"_Yeah I am first your push me into the lake, throw fires at people during town meeting, stole my and book and now you are starting to sound like me." Jess told her._

"_Huh, I guess you can learn something new everyday." Rory replied to him_

"_Are you doing this to annoy me?" he asked_

"_Yup"_

"_Ok well it worked so stop it and give me back my book."_

"_Ha!" Rory said to him_

"_What?"_

"_Did I really act like you?" Rory asked_

"_Yes it was somewhat creepy. I can see another headline now 'Stars Hollow Princess when James Dean on everyone.' "_

_Oh god imagine the look on Taylor's face if I ever did another thing that you have done." Rory said._

"_Well let's stop imagining it and lets make it come true." Jess said_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I am going to help you pull another prank on the town but this one will be bigger."_

"_One but one thing, all pranks are to be done when the sun is down." Rory said_

"_Ok, all pranks will be done only under the moonlight got it." Jess said_

"_So are we like partners in crime but no one really thinks that I would do that with you?"_

"_Sure I guess." They both stood up and just started walking around in the woods part of Star Hollow._

"_Ok, also Can I cal you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked_

"_No"_

"_Come on you will be Obi- Wan Kenobi and I can be Skywalker. So can I?"_

"_No"_

"_Fine rain on my fun." Rory said somewhat pouting crossing her arms._

"_I will but believe me you will still have fun." Jess told her_

"_Ok so what's the plan…Obi-Wan?" Rory asked smiling at Jess._

**

* * *

Return of the Floppy Haired Jerk Part 1**

Jess had told Rory that he would tell her the next day about what they were going to do, because you can't pull two pranks so close to each other you have to surprise the town. After that Jess had walked Rory home and headed back to the diner. But making sure to go in through the fire escape window in the back of the building not wanting to have to deal with Luke and the crazy town members.

_**Gilmore House**_

When Rory walked into the house her mother jumped up off the couch and started asking questions. "Where were you, Why did you do that, you do know that you will be the talk of the town for a while right?"

"Mom, chill sit I'll talk." Rory said and they both sat down on the couch. " One thing are you in friend mode or mom mode?"

"I'll me in friend mode first." Lorelai said

"Ok then ask away."

"Why did you do that?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know I guess I just felt like I have never felt so free being able to act like that and not all miss goody-two shoes for a while, actually acting like a teenager should act." Rory said smiling at remembering what had happened earlier.

"Ok first off you so totally are my daughter and am very proud of you, I mean I enjoyed it very much Ok now mom mode. Rory you can't go around doing stuff like this." Lorelai said

"Mom it was just a small little prank, besides you did stuff like that all the time and you always tell me to live on the wild side every once in a while." Rory said

"I know I do but it might start out as small things then end up being huge things that can affect your life for ever." Lorelai said and thought. _'You could get in trouble with the law…get pregnant. NO! Lorelai don't think like that this is Rory she knows better she is just having a little fun.'_

"Oh jeez mom it was a little thing ok."

"I know I'm sorry but I just had to say something like that I have to use the mom card sometimes, I only used it a little right now.

"I know and I'm sorry but come on the look on Taylor's and Luke's faces seeing those were worth it." Rory said

"It was but what are you going to tell Dean I mean he is going to hear about it." Lorelai said.

'_DEAN oh god I forgot all about Dean. He hates Jess oh… ok forget about to worry until tomorrow clear your head that's all you need to do.' _Rory thought.

After Luke had finished closing up the diner Luke went upstairs and found Jess sitting on the old brown leathered couch reading.

"Jess…" Luke started but was cut off by Jess.

"First before you start. I mean come on the look on Taylor's face was worth it. Also the idea was Rory's and I agreed so you can't blame me for forcing her into doing what she did and I know I'm going to be working in the diner this week end and I better be really working and not just reading. Your only going to give me a few more chances and I better start doing better in school. Is there anything I missed?" Jess said looking at Luke the whole time.

Luke looked at Jess and thought, _'Jeez at least I don't have to waste as much breath and I know I know he actually listens.'_

"You are right about all of that. The look on Taylor's face was priceless I have to give you that. I'm shocked that Rory did that as well, but even more shocked that it was her idea." Luke said sitting next to Jess.

"Same here, after we left she took my book and then started talking in one word sentences and I was talking in full ones. It was creepy she was acting like me and was good at it." Jess said

"Seriously?" Luke asked

"Yeah" Jess said and both of the smirked.

"So you actually listen to me when I talk to you?" Luke asked

"Yeah I just choose to act like I don't but what can I say, you and this town is starting to grow on me. According to Rory I am now officially a _'Stars Hollow Town Member'_."

"Well maybe your are growing on the town I mean it would me pretty boring without you here. Just don't do anything big enough to cause the cops come and get you. Also if you do any other stunts like that tell me so I can tell Lorelai to take pictures." Luke said

'_Wow, he does care. He isn't just letting me be here because he has no choice but because he cares. I can get use to this. Rory is the only other one who cares.'_ Jess thought and smiled a small smile.

While Luke thought, _'I am doing well at his parenting thing. He actually opened up to me. I could get used to this. Wait, he just smiled, I really get used to this. He doesn't deserve to end up like Liz and Jimmy.'_

_**Gilmore House**_

Lorelai and Rory had finished talking and were now having a movie night. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Rory get the door it's probably the pizza guy." Lorelai shouted from the kitchen

"Why do I have to get it?"

"Because I am making tater tots right now." Lorelai answered. Rory sighed and got up when she opened the door she said, "Hey Joe how much…" but stopped when she saw that it was Dean not Joe the pizza guy.

"Dean hi, thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Rory said

"Yeah we took a earlier flight back." Dean answered and gave her a kiss.

" Oh 'Miss Juvenile Delinquent' daughter of mine who was at the door?" Lorelai asked and entered the foyer. "Oh, hey Dean I thought you got back tomorrow." Lorelai said

"We took an earlier flight instead because of the weather there." Dean said

"Oh well do you want to join us for movie night?"

"If Rory wants me too." Dean said

"Sure, come on in." Rory replied and they walked in and shut the door.

After the movie Dean asked, "So what have you been up to all week?"

"Oh nothing much just stuff." Rory said

"Ok, so what was with the 'Miss Juvenile Delinquent daughter' thing about?" Dean asked both Gilmore Girls.

"Oh…" Rory started but Lorelai said something before.

"She threw French fries at everyone during town meeting tonight."

"What? You actually did that?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yup." Rory answered

"Hey I'm going to go up to bed I have to be at the inn early tomorrow. Night Dean, night babe." Lorelai said and walked up the stairs after Rory and Dean said good night to her.

"You did that by yourself?" Dean asked Rory.

"I well um…not exactly by myself." Rory said knowing where this was heading.

"Who helped you and thought of the idea?" Dean questioned hoping that it wasn't Jess.

"Oh, well I came up with it and my mom and …Jess helped me." Rory said whispering the last part.

"Jess?" Dean asked

"Yeah, so what he's my friend."

"Come on Rory you pulled a prank on the town. You would never do that. He probably forced you to help him."

"No he didn't force me and again it was my idea. Also how would you know if I would ever pull a prank? I might have thought about it a lot." Rory said

"It's not you, you would never do anything like that… I don't want you hanging around him." Dean said the were both standing up now..0

"Excuse me, you can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with and I'm sick of being _'Stars Hollow's Town Princess'_."

"Rory I don't want you hanging around him it's for your own good. Now promise me you won't I don't want him to get you into trouble."

"He wouldn't do that he's my friend."

"He's not your friend he just wants to get into your pants." Dean said

"Get out." Rory said

"What?"

"You heard me get out of this house right now I don't want to be around you right now." Rory said and she walked over to the foyer and opened the front door.

"Rory..." Dean started as he followed her.

"Don't just leave." Rory said and he left thinking, _'God I hate that bastard. He his changing Rory and I won't let him get away with that.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note – What do you think? This is one of my longest chapters, that's sad isn't it? Anyway I hope you liked it please review I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 5 posts.**_

_**

* * *

**_


	8. Shopping Time Part 1

**_

* * *

Author's Note – I'm not sure if I said this already but this takes place during the summer so no school. I'm not really the type of person who shops at stores like the ones in this chapter and some of them I made up just so you know I'm a person who goes to Hot Topic, Forever 21, Blue Anchor and others. Please enjoy this chapter and thank you to all who reviewed. _**

* * *

** Purplelollipop17 – he will get beat up by Jess at lest once or twice.**

**CoffeeJunkee06 – I agree he is good on Supernatural but I hate him on Gilmore Girls. He will get hurt emotionally as well as physically.**

**Jessroxmysox – I would but I prefer to write it the way I do, but thank for the idea.**

**Lizzy11120 – I loved it when she told him to get out as well, also I enjoyed writing the whole Luke and Jess thing. It just goes to show that everyone does have a soft side.**

* * *

**Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

_After the movie Dean asked, "So what have you been up to all week?"_

"_Oh nothing much just stuff." Rory said_

"_Ok, so what was with the 'Miss Juvenile Delinquent daughter' thing about?" Dean asked both Gilmore Girls._

"_Oh…" Rory started but Lorelai said something before._

"_She threw French fries at everyone during town meeting tonight."_

"_What? You actually did that?" Dean asked_

"_Yup." Rory answered_

"_Hey I'm going to go up to bed I have to be at the inn early tomorrow. Night Dean, night babe." Lorelai said and walked up the stairs after Rory and Dean said good night to her._

"_You did that by yourself?" Dean asked Rory._

"_I well um…not exactly by myself." Rory said knowing where this was heading._

"_Who helped you and thought of the idea?" Dean questioned hoping that it wasn't Jess._

"_Oh, well I came up with it and my mom and …Jess helped me." Rory said whispering the last part._

"_Jess?" Dean asked_

"_Yeah, so what he's my friend."_

"_Come on Rory you pulled a prank on the town. You would never do that. He probably forced you to help him."_

"_No he didn't force my and again it was my idea. Also how would you know if I would ever pull a prank? I might have thought about it a lot." Rory said_

"_It's not you, you would never do anything like that… I don't want you hanging around him." Dean said the were both standing up now."_

"_Excuse me, you can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with and I'm sick of being 'Stars Hollow's Town Princess'."_

"_Rory I don't want you hanging around him it's for your own good. Now promise me you won't I don't want him to get you into trouble."_

"_He wouldn't do that he's my friend."_

"_He's not your friend he just wants to get into your pants." Dean said_

"_Get out." Rory said_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me get out of this house right now I don't want to be around you right now." Rory said and she walked over to the foyer and opened the front door._

"_Rory..." Dean started as he followed her._

"_Don't just leave." Rory said and he left thinking, 'God I hate that bastard. He his changing Rory and I won't let him get away with that.'_

**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Shopping Time Part 1**

Rory had, had a restless night of sleep thinking about the weeks' events and how she was free and happy but was now pressured and upset. A part of her thinking it was because of Dean. She had finally just gotten about 6 hours of rest when Lorelai bounced on her bed jolting her awake.

"What the hell? Why are you up at…" Rory whined and looked at the clock and continued "7:00 a.m.? Not to mention on a Saturday."

"Because we have to go shopping today." Lorelai said

"Mom as much as I love shopping but what are we shopping for?" Rory asked

"Well last night we were suppose to have Friday night dinner with your grandparents but they are having a function thingy and Emily gave me her credit card and said to get proper clothing for the social event. I think that was how she said it and then said to buy some other things that we wanted." Lorelai said making up the last part but Rory was to tired to argue.

"Fine I'm up give me a while to get ready." Rory said slow getting up from her bed.

"Ok but hurry!" Lorelai said and left the room.

Rory had taken a shower and was now dressed in dark blue denim pants and a purple short-sleeved shirt and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Lorelai wore blue pants and a pink short-sleeved shirt but with her hair down.

"Ok to Luke's!" Lorelai shouted as she and Rory left the house and got into the jeep and headed for the diner.

_**Luke's Diner**_

Both Gilmore's entered and sat at the counter and Rory put her head on the counter and said, "Luke coffee now! It's too early to be awake and not have caffeine in my system it's dangerous."

Luke looked at both of them and was shocked that they were up at this time on a Saturday. "Aren't you the one who always asks for coffee like that?" Luke asked Lorelai and she said, "Yes but we are going shopping today and I'm more happy about it then she is."

Luke just shook his head and poured them both coffees. Again shocked at the time they were in the diner so he had even checked his clock twice just to make sure he wasn't imagining it all.

After finishing her coffee in one large gulp Rory was up and said, "Luke can I have some pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles plus a lot more of coffee?"

"Me too." Lorelai said

"Fine." Luke said and gave Ceasar their order and Jess came down from behind the curtain wearing a black Metallica shirt, blue jeans and of course tons of gel in his hair to make it all spiky but still looking half asleep.

"Did I just look like that a while ago?" Rory asked her mother.

Lorelai nodded then said, "Minus the hair and everything that he is wearing because you would never where that and yeah."

"About time you got down here." Luke said towards Jess.

"Well sorry if I'm like normal people who like to sleep in on Saturdays." Jess said then saw Rory and Lorelai there and looked at the clock and asked. "Is that clock working right?"

"Trust me I was just as shocked when they came in at this time also." Luke said and then continued. "Get to work go unpack the new delivery we got." Jess just mumbled something and left into the storage room.

"Well he is definitely not a morning person." Lorelai commented sarcastically.

"Coming from captain obvious." Rory said sarcastically. Then Luke brought then their food and said, "I don't know why I even bother but you two are going to kill yourselves by the ay you eat and drink coffee."

"We know but that is why we should enjoy what we have left of our lives." Lorelai said.

He shook his head and walked away after they had finished eating they paid and left heading for the Hartford shopping center.

_**Hartford Shopping Center (a.k.a. the mall)**_

When the got there they had headed for the first store they saw which happened to be Gowns and Dresses for all occasions.

"Ok lets first find what we need for Grandma's party thing." Rory said

"Well then we are in the wrong store." Lorelai said

"And what would be the right store?" Rory asked

"Hot Topic and other places like Wal-Mart because everyone knows that is so the way to go." Lorelai said smiling

"Yeah it is the way to go if we plan on making grandma having a heart attack and yell at us." Rory said and Lorelai was going to retort to that but Rory said, "Don't even say anything lets just get what we need and go shop for other things."

"Fine" Lorelai said and pouted

"Don't forget we have her credit card and she will check on where we went so if it'll make you happy we can go to Hot Topic and get something that grandma won't like."

"Yes!" Lorelai said while jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

"Come on." Rory said rolling her eyes as they searched for something to wear.

"How about this?" Rory asked holding up a dress that was a cream color and looked like it was made make in 1902 or something.

"Yes, if you plan on looking like you came back from the dead." Lorelai responded and Rory put the dress on the rack.

"Ok here I found something for the both of us. What do you think? Will I look good in this and make your grandmother somewhat upset?" Lorelai said and she held up a dark purple short dress that ended up about a little over her knee. "Plus it's all sparkly so that's a bonus." Lorelai continued.

"I think it will look good on you. Now what do you have for be?" Rory said

"Well thanks for taking your time to congratulate be on my such good finding skills." Lorelai started but stopped when Rory gave her a look that told her to just hurry up.

"Ok here it is what do you think?" Lorelai said and held up a black skirt that went to about the top of her calf and a black shirt long sleeve shirt with a V- neck in it and had blue swirls here and there.

"I like it ok can we go now?" Rory asked

"What's the hurry?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to get to the book store before it closes." Rory said

"I should have know, ok how about we go shop at those places like Forever 21, Blue Anchor and then go to the little jewelry stores Icing and Claire's then Hot Topic and we will have an hour or so too look through the book store ok?" Lorelai said as they paid for the outfits.

"Ok that sounds good." Rory agreed and they headed off toward the stores.

After shopping at the two clothing stores both girls had each gotten a pair of pajamas.

Lorelai's were a pair of black pajama bottoms that had little coffee mugs filled with coffee on them and the tank top that was a hot pinkish color and on the front said _'I'm The Coffee Queen' _written in black. Rory had gotten the same thing except her top was blue and said, '_I'm The Coffee Princess'_.

"I can't believe we found those I think it was destiny for us I'm telling you." Lorelai said while she and Rory showed each other the rest of their clothes they had gotten.

Rory had gotten a dark blue denim skirt with a matching shirt but I was a lighter shade of blue. A black shirt with pink and purple flowers on the bottom left corner of it. Then she had gotten a plain pair of black denim jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt. Lorelai hadn't noticed because Rory had gone after her to pay for everything. She had gotten it incase she would need it for future outs that might involve Jess during the middle of the night.

Lorelai had gotten a purple shirt with 'Hello Kitty' on it, a pair on jeans and a Bangles t-shirt. But as they had been heading for the door Lorelai had to go back and buy each of them pink bunny slippers.

"Ok let's go to Claire's now." Lorelai said, she and Rory headed toward Claire's.

_**Claire's**_

When they got there. There was a girl about Rory's age getting a third piercing in her ear and it was the top part of her ear. "Come we are doing that." Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asked with wide eyes looking at her mother as if she was crazy.

"We are getting our ears pierced but not on the top part like she is." Lorelai said and pulled Rory with her closer to the earring section and started looking for something she liked.

"Uh mom you do know we already have our ears pierced right?" Rory said hoping that would be the end of it but it wasn't.

"Yes, but we don't have two ear piercing on each ear and that's what we are getting unless you want a belly button ring instead." Lorelai said and grinned evilly at her daughter.

"Is there any chance of me getting out of this?" Rory whined

"Nope" Lorelai said

"Ok then" Rory said defeated and she and Lorelai both started looking for earrings that they liked.

Lorelai had picked a pair of earrings with coffee mugs on them and a pair that had little black guitars on them. While Rory had gotten the coffee mugs and a pair that had an angel's halo on one and the devil's horns on the other.

"Ok so we are buying they for later on and both getting the white stud earring to get them pierced with right?" Rory asked Lorelai

"Yup. Excuse um we would like to get our ears pierced can you help us.

"Sure so what kind do you want?" a girl asked that had her name tag that said, 'Kayla' on it.

"For both of us to have that kind of earring for a second hole please." Lorelai said while pointing towards what they wanted.

"Ok both of you take a seat." Kayla said and they girls sat down on chairs next to each other as another girl came over. Her nametag said, 'Sarah' on it.

"Ok just so you know this might hurt a little." Sarah had said to Rory while Kayla said the same thing to Lorelai. When they both got the first ear pierced the both yelped and silently cursed under their breath. They did the same thing when their other ear was pierced as well.

* * *

**Author's Note - ok i know this wasn't the best and i am truely sorry for the lack of updatoing but i have been really having a tough time coming up with what to write and b/c of school. My other stories will be updates soon. Reveiws will make me happy and make me post faster. **

**

* * *

**


	9. Return of the Floppy Haired Jerk part 2

**_Author's Note – WARNING: There might be some language in this chapter._**

* * *

** Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

"_Yup. Excuse um we would like to get our ears pierced can you help us."_

"_Sure so what kind do you want?" a girl asked that had her name tag that said, 'Kayla' on it._

"_For both of us to have that kind of earring for a second hole please." Lorelai said while pointing towards what they wanted._

"_Ok both of you take a seat." Kayla said and they girls sat down on chairs next to each other as another girl came over. Her nametag said, 'Sarah' on it._

"_Ok just so you know this might hurt a little." Sarah had said to Rory while Kayla said the same thing to Lorelai. When they both got the first ear pierced the both yelped and silently cursed under their breath. They did the same thing when their other ear was pierced as well._

**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Return of the Floppy Haired Jerk part 2  
**

_**Stars Hollow**_

Jess had just gotten of working at the diner and he was heading for the bridge when Dean stopped him in the middle of the town square.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked towering over Jess but it seemed to have no affect on Jess except annoy him.

"What?" Jess said knowing he was talking about Rory.

"How did you force her into doing what she did with you to the town? Did you threaten her or drug her?" Dean asked. That had angered Jess very much and now he was keeping himself from hitting Dean.

"No! I didn't do any of that and I never would. She chose to do that and I don't think it's any of your business bagboy. Now why don't you go off and talk with all of your dumb assed basketball friends who main words in their vocabulary are 'dude' and 'cool'" Jess said

"It is my business you're an influence on her she is too nice to you and you are using that to turn her into some delinquent. But of course what should we except from a good for nothing scumbag who is a low life, going to be a high school drop out guy who has deadbeat parents and lives with is good for nothing uncle. Who's wasting his time trying to fix you when you're going to screw up anyway." Dean said.

That's when Jess punched him square in the face making Dean stumble back a little. When Jess had punched him he heard something make a cracking noise.

"You fucking bastard." Dean said he now had bloody nose and rushed toward Jess and nailed him in the face on his right cheek.

"Don't you ever talk about any one in my family or who I care about like that again you jack ass." Jess said not knowing where that had come from but he sucker punched Dean in the stomach and Dean leaned over and Jess pushed him to the floor and got two good hits in until Dean rolled over and hit Jess a few good times both yelling at each other and cursing each other.

Town members had crowded around them Babette, Miss Patty and Kirk watching while listening to what they were saying. Others trying to get them away from each but couldn't. Both boys making blows at each other Jess was going to have a less amount of bruises because he had more experience when it came to fighting and self defense.

"Break it up gentlemen break it up!" Taylor yelled and Luke rushed in and tried pulling Jess of Dean and couldn't so he pulled Dean off of Jess and said, "Alright everybody leave now." Holding both of the collars of their shirts away from each other. Both boys giving each other death glares and trying to hit another once more.

"Jess diner now!" Luke said and gave Jess a little push. Then looked at Dean "Dean go home or away from here now and I suggest you stay away from the diner if you don't want any more bruises on your face."

Dean headed home after Luke said that to clean him self up not knowing that he looked like shit. Luke headed into the diner and up to the apartment and found Jess sitting at the table with a pack of ice on the right side of his face.

**_Luke's Diner_**

"What happened?" Luke asked

Jess looked up and Luke and sighed then said, "First off he started it and I know it sounds like a little kid thing to say but it's true."

"Ok so what happened?"

"I was walking when he comes up and asks me if I threatened Rory into pulling the prank at town meeting or if I drugged her. Which I didn't do either and I never would." Jess said pacing back and forth how Luke does not realizing it and he continued,

"Then he started going on about that I was a scum bag and a low-life saying Liz and Jimmy are deadbeats. Now I'm not going to disagree about that but he had no right and then going off about you wasting your time with me and you were good for nothing or something like that he was lucky that I didn't cause permanent damage to him. I don't know why I was so bothered y it either I usually could care less but all of a sudden...ah I don't know." Jess said

Then he thought he had just rambled. "I just rambled I never rambled. Jeez this town, Lorelai and Rory are starting to rub off on be great I'm rambling again Jess Mariano doesn't ramble!" Jess said and sat down on the couch and muttered "My head hurt, god I have been hanging around her to much." to himself but Luke heard.

"Hey well you might have just rambled yourself out of trouble because I'm not mad at you, just at that jackass." Luke said

"I'm not going to screw up you know?" Jess said still with his head in his hands.

"Yeah I know anyway you can have the rest of the day off. But by the way you think you look bad you should see Dean." Luke said

"Call him bagboy." Jess mumbled to himself and again Luke heard. He shook his head while smiling somewhat and headed back downstairs.

_**Hartford Shopping Center**_

After they had gotten there ears pierced they deicide to go to bookstore first and then to Hot Topic Rory was happy because she had just bought three bags full of books. They had gone to put the stuff in the jeep and where now entering Hot Topic. Lorelai more excited then Rory.

"So many things to chose from to upset your grandmother and yet so little time" Lorelai stated and started looking around while heavy metal music was playing.

"Mom do we have to be here?" Rory asked feeling out of her element.

"Yes and you have to buy something to and not just something random." Lorelai said as she was looking at the shirts.

"Rory come look I at what I found!" Lorelai said

"What?" Rory asked and saw the t-shirt her mother was looking at it as black had had a skull with a snake going threw it.

"Your grandmother would die from seeing me wear this I have to get it." Lorelai smiled

"Mom you can't"

"Why?"

"Because that will be the last thing grandma ever sees come on look at something else.

"Fine" Lorelai pouted then squealed.

"What now mom?" Rory asked

"Napoleon Dynamite Rory I have to get this and this and that!" Lorelai said pointing at shirts and posters.

Rory just shook her head at her mother and looked around when she saw a Metallica shirt it was a dark shade of red shirt with black long sleeves looking as if it was another shirt under it and to her it had Jess's name written all over it she had to get it for him.

So she grabbed one and smiled proud of her self for finding something then saw another band shirt but it had the Rolling Stones on it and she had to get that one for Lane. She had found the place to shop for Lane and Jess when she wanted too get them something.

"Rory have you found anything yet?" Lorelai asked walking up to Rory and seeing the Rolling Stones shirt and no t the Metallic one hidden underneath it.

"Well I found this for Lane." Rory said

"But know lets find something for you." Lorelai said and looked around until she saw something. "Here." Lorelai said and handed Rory a shirt. Rory sighed and looked at what the shirt was.

"Harry Potter?" Rory asked her mother

"Yup I mean they might be a little to young for be but there are still some hot guys in those movies and here they are on a shirt it's perfect." Lorelai said smiling.

"Fine" Rory said

"Yes ok let's pay for these, oh wait you pay first I want another thing for myself." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed and paid for her three shirts and waited for her mother to pay as well. But she wandered off into the bookstore again and bought another book and smiled. She had left the bookstore as Lorelai left Hot Topic with bags full of posters, shits, and little pins to put on her clothes.

"Ok lets get going." Rory said but she and Lorelai saw a candy shop and ran into it buying tons of candy and making there own giant tubes of pixie sticks planning on eating then in front of Luke.

They both had picked to eat Chinese food at the food court and where now sitting and talking when Lorelai asked, "So what happened with you and Dean last night?" regretting it when she saw Rory's smile instantly replaced with a frown part scowl.

"He started going on about how I wouldn't do something like that and he didn't want me to hang around Jess the only reason Jess was hanging around me was to get into my pants and tons of things so I told him to leave." Rory rambled to her mother and then said, "Are you done eating yet?"

"Yeah come on lets go home." Lorelai said and Rory only nodded as they headed outside towards the jeep.

_**Ride back to Stars Hollow**_

Rory and Lorelai had been listening to music when Rory's cell phone went off.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked while Rory turned down the volume on the radio.

"Grandma, oh joy this will be fun" Rory said sarcastically while sighing then answered her phone and said, "Grandma hey why are you calling?" Rory asked in a fake polite way but clearly annoyed and it slightly amused Lorelai.

"What, I have to have a reason to call my granddaughter now?" Emily asked

"No I'm sorry grandma." Roy answered.

"Well good. Anyway have you and your mother gone to get your outfits for the event tonight?" Emily asked

"Yup we are on our way home from the mall right now."

"Mall? Which mall did you go to?" Emily asked. _'So she is fearing that we had gone to a cheap place to get there clothes. What would her friends think.'_ Rory thought and chuckled slightly.

"Rory why are you laughing do you find this matter amusing to you? Please tell me you didn't go to one of those cheap stores." Emily said

"No an we didn't we went to the Hartford Shopping Center."  
Rory said, "Would you like to talk to mom?"

"No I must be going I want both of you here by 6:45 tonight not a minute later." Emily said even thought the party started at 7:00.

"Ok bye grandma." Rory said and hung up. "Mommy she makes me tired just by talking to her." Rory complained

"I know Hun I had to live with her for 15 years." Lorelai answered. While wondering why the sudden change of attitude for Rory toward Emily and Richard.

* * *

**Author's Note - What do you think? GOOD? BAD? what? pz reveiw won't update until 5 reveiws. Plz they make me think i am doing a good job at writing these stories.**

* * *


	10. A Window Closes and A Door Opens

_

* * *

Author's Note – I know you all want some Rory/Jess stuff so I'm going to put some in here. Also Rory is going to yell at Dean and you'll have to find out the rest by reading._

**Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

_Ride back to Stars Hollow_

_Rory and Lorelai had been listening to music when Rory's cell phone went off._

"_Who is it?" Lorelai asked while Rory turned down the volume on the radio._

"_Grandma, oh joy this will be fun" Rory said sarcastically while sighing then answered her phone and said, "Grandma hey why are you calling?" Rory asked in a fake polite way but clearly annoyed and it slightly amused Lorelai._

"_What, I have to have a reason to call my granddaughter now?" Emily asked_

"_No I'm sorry grandma." Roy answered._

"_Well good. Anyway have you and your mother gone to get your outfits for the event tonight?" Emily asked_

"_Yup we are on our way home from the mall right now."_

"_Mall? Which mall did you go to?" Emily asked. 'So she is fearing that we had gone to a cheap place to get there clothes. What would her friends think.' Rory thought and chuckled slightly._

"_Rory why are you laughing do you find this matter amusing to you? Please tell me you didn't go to one of those cheap stores." Emily said_

"_No an we didn't we went to the Hartford Shopping Center."  
Rory said, "Would you like to talk to mom?"_

"_No I must be going I want both of you here by 6:45 tonight not a minute later." Emily said even thought the party started at 7:00._

"_Ok bye grandma." Rory said and hung up. "Mommy she makes me tired just by talking to her." Rory complained_

"_I know Hun I had to live with her for 15 years." Lorelai answered. While wondering why the sudden change of attitude for Rory toward Emily and Richard._

**

* * *

Chapter Ten – A Window Closes and A Door Opens**

Lorelai and Rory had gotten home and put everything away but Rory had a bag still that had Lane and Jess' shirts in it. They both headed to Luke's for a dinner.

_**Luke's Diner**_

Jess had been upstairs for the rest of the day to stay away from all the annoying towns people and because Luke was afraid that if Dean came by since he would be hitting Dean it wouldn't be right to have Jess also hitting him.

"Lukey can we have some coffee please we have been shopping all day long and I am going to die!" Lorelai said as she and Rory sat down at the counter.

"Sure." Luke said not paying attention wondering if he should tell them about the big fight.

"Hey what's up with you?" Lorelai asked

"Nothing it's just Jess got into a fight today." Luke said

"What? I thought he was doing better lately. Rory said

"He is but he had a good reason to fight this time." Luke said growing somewhat angry remembering what Jess had told him.

"Why? Who did he fight?" Lorelai asked just as Miss Patty entered and went strait to Rory and said, "Rory did you hear about what happened today?"

"Uh... not all of it." Rory said

"Oh my goodness it was queit a sight and Dean saying those horrible things know one saw it coming I mean he is such a well mannered boy." Miss Patty said while sighing and shaking her head.

"Wait! Jess was fighting with Dean?" Rory asked

"Dean started it." Luke said "He also said a lot of things that if he would like to live he better stay at least a 100 feet away from the diner." Luke continued. Miss Patty had left and Kirk was the only other customer in the diner so Lorelai asked, "So what did Dean say?"

"I don't think…" Luke started off but Rory then said, "Please Luke just tell us what happened and what was said."

Luke sighed and told them both about everything that Jess had told him about the fight. Rory was stunned and Lorelai said, "God and to think I actually liked that kid I don't any more I mean Jess isn't one of my favorite people but that was just harsh and wrong."

"Wait, are you saying Jess is the good guy?" Luke asked

"Yeah I mean he is a jerk but I don't think he would say that well he might but not to anyone in this town. Plus he would never do any of those things to Rory he cares about her." Lorelai replied and continued, "Did you day he rambled earlier?"

"Twice then said that this town you and Rory where starting to rub off on him." Luke said. Rory smiled a little at that and then remembered why she was still upset and started walking out of the diner.

"Rory were are you going?" Lorelai asked and all Rory said was "Out!"

After she left Luke said, "I'm sorry but she just had another Jess moment."

"I know you should have heard her when she talked to my mother. Anyway how bad does Jess look like?" Lorelai said

"A few bruises but bagboy looks like crap." Luke said

"Did you just call Dean bagboy?" Lorelai questioned, laughing slightly

"Yeah I did." Luke said while smiling a smile and filled up her coffee mug again.

**_Dean's House_**

Rory was fuming as she walked towards Dan's house she clamed herself down a little when she got there and knocked. Mrs. Forrester answered.

"Hello Rory are you looking for Dean?" she asked

"Yeah I heard about what happened today and I wanted to talk to him if your didn't mind." Rory said with a fake look of sympathy of her face.

"I'll go get him one second." Mrs. Forrester said while closing the door. Rory went and stood at the bottom of the front steps when Dean came out of the house and toward Rory.

"Hey," He said and stood in front of Rory he really did you like crap.

"Hi... I heard about today." Rory said

"Yeah, he was a complete jerk he came out of know where and started yelling at me then started throwing punches." Dean said. Rory knew he was lying. Which was making it easier for her to do what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry" Rory said

"It's ok it's not your fault." He said "Now you see why I don't want you around him."

" No not that Dean…. I'm sorry" Rory said

"For what?"

"That you look like this and that you lied to my face but I am not sorry for the reason how you look this way you were so overprotective that you had to go and start something didn't you?" Rory said

"Rory…."

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Rory whispered looking down.

"What?" Dean asked in shock.

"I said I don't think we should see each other any more. We don't have anything in common and you were right I do like Jess. I'm sorry for dragging you along the way that I did." Rory said looking straight into his eyes.

"Fine just don't come crying to me when he gets you pregnant and leaves you just like your father did." Dean said. Rory slapped him hard.

"Burn in hell!" She said in a deathly tone of voice. After that she walked away toward her house.

_**Gilmore House**_

When she entered she grabbed a box and started throwing everything that Dean had gave her. She threw her dress that she wore to the dance with him and a teddy bear he had bought her, along with pictures of them then she looked down at her wrist and took of the bracelet he make her and she threw that into the box with angry. She labeled it _'Dean'_ closed it up and put it in the hall closet next to the _'Max'_ box. Putting blankets and other things over them her face streaming with tears of hurt, guilt, and anger.

She wiped away the tears she had on her face. Made sure she looked ok and headed towards the diner.

**_Luke's Diner_**

When Rory got there she didn't see Lorelai. "Rory hey your mom had to go to the inn for a while because of something about Sookie chasing Michael around the inn with a frying pan or other." Luke said when she walked in.

"Oh ok thanks. Um would you mind if I went up and talked to Jess for a while?" She said

"Nah go ahead." Luke said. Rory smiled grabbed her purse and the shirt and headed upstairs.

_**Luke and Jess' Apartment/ Jess's Bedroom**_

When she got to the door she breathed deeply and knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. When she didn't she heard music coming from inside the apartment so she opened the door and looked around_. (Pretend that there is a wall that separates Luke's room, the living room and kitchen area and Jess's room.)_ She walked toward the other door that was slightly ajar and opened it slowly finding Jess sitting on his bed reading not looking up. She turned his music off and he looked up at her.

"Hey," He said

"Hi um I heard about today." Rory said while thinking _'He so looks way better then Dean'_

"Oh yeah…" Jess said standing up and closing his book.

"I'm so sorry about what that jerk said to you Jess I really am." Rory said she and Jess were both standing facing each other.

"You do know you called by your boyfriend a jerk right?" He said

"No I didn't because he isn't my boyfriend any more. He said some thing yesterday about you only hanging around me to get me to sleep with you." Rory said

"That's not true." Jess interjected

"I know it's not and after hearing about today I had enough so I broke up with him." Rory continued and they were close enough now that Rory lightly touched the side of Jess' face that didn't have a bruise. His wasn't that bad though.

"So you aren't with him?" Jess asked. Her soft touch made him feel things he only felt when he was around her.

"I'm not with him." Rory replied and Jess slowly cupped her face with his hand and lightly leaned down toward her has she lent up and they kissed.

Both of them having emotions run wild desire that they have had for too long was in the kiss. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist and he pulled her closer to him thinking that if he let go she would disappear. When air became an issue they broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another.

"Wow" was all that Rory said and Jess chuckled lightly.

"I was going for something like that but wow seems to covered it." He told her as they rested their foreheads against one another.

"Are you my boyfriend now Jess?" Rory asked shyly.

"Do you wan me to be?" he asked she just kissed him in response it was a short sweet kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jess said

"Yeah well it is." Rory said

"Good" Jess said and they kissed again this time it was sweet and caring.

Rory pulled away and said, "Here I got something for you earlier today I saw it and had to get it for you." Rory then pulled out the Metallica shirt she had bought earlier. He took it looked at it.

"Thanks" Jess said

"Your welcome well I should uh be heading home soon so I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said

"I'll walk you"

"Oh you don't have to Jess."

"So I want to and besides you could get hurt I mean it is Stars Hollow." He said the last part in a teasing tone.

"Exactly its Stars Hollow." Rory countered

"Which is full of insane people I could name a few if you want." Jess said. They continued to talk the whole entire walk to Rory's house when they got there Jess gave her a sweet and loving kiss then headed back to the diner. Rory stayed outside watching him until he turned the corner.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok so I really didn't know how to end this chapter so please forgive me about that also I am working on the next chapter please review.**_

_**-Rebecca**_

_**

* * *

**_


	11. Climbing Out of Rich Houses & Down

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok it's Spring Break for me so I'm catching up on my stories and I'm really sorry I've had major writers block but I don't anymore so please R&R. The characters might seem a little OOC but it's how I wrote it. **_

_**-Rebecca**_

**

* * *

Previously on So Close But Yet So Far –**

"_I'm so sorry about what that jerk said to you Jess I really am." Rory said she and Jess were both standing facing each other._

"_You do know you called by your boyfriend a jerk right?" He said_

"_No I didn't because he isn't my boyfriend any more. He said some thing yesterday about you only hanging around me to get me to sleep with you." Rory said_

"_That's not true." Jess interjected_

"_I know it's not and after hearing about today I had enough so I broke up with him." Rory continued and they were close enough now that Rory lightly touched the side of Jess' face that didn't have a bruise. His wasn't that bad though._

"_So you aren't with him?" Jess asked. Her soft touch made him feel things he only felt when he was around her. _

"_I'm not with him." Rory replied and Jess slowly cupped her face with his hand and lightly leaned down toward her has she lent up and they kissed._

_Both of them having emotions run wild desire that they have had for too long was in the kiss. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist and he pulled her closer to him thinking that if he let go she would disappear. When air became an issue they broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another._

"_Wow" was all that Rory said and Jess chuckled lightly._

"_I was going for something like that but wow seems to covered it." He told her as they rested their foreheads against one another._

"_Are you my boyfriend now Jess?" Rory asked shyly._

"_Do you wan me to be?" he asked she just kissed him in response it was a short sweet kiss._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Jess said_

"_Yeah well it is." Rory said_

"_Good" Jess said and they kissed again this time it was sweet and caring. _

"_Well I should uh be heading home soon so I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said_

"_I'll walk you"_

"_Oh you don't have to Jess."_

"_So I want to and besides you could get hurt I mean it is Stars Hollow." He said the last part in a teasing tone._

"_Exactly its Stars Hollow." Rory countered_

"_Which is full of insane people I could name a few if you want." Jess said. They continued to talk the whole entire walk to Rory's house when they got there Jess gave her a sweet and loving kiss then headed back to the diner. Rory stayed outside watching him until he turned the corner._

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Climbing Out of Rich House and Down Big Trees**

**_Gilmore House/ Stars Hollow_**

Rory entered the house with a goofy little grin on her face and Lorelai walked up to her.

"Hey… what's with the look on your face?" Lorelai asked

"What?" Rory said and the grin disappeared as Rory remembered she had to tell her mother about everything while knowing Lorelai didn't like Jess very much. "Oh nothing sorry." Rory said

"Why are you so happy?" Lorelai asked as Rory sat down on the living room couch.

"Well because I'm with Jess now. I know you don't like him but please give him a chance and be nice for me." Rory said

"Wait when did you get together with Jess?" Lorelai asked

"After I talked to Dean. Who lied to me and said a few things that hurt and I told him it was over and for him to burn in hell." Rory said not wanting to remember that part of the night. "Then I went to Luke's and gave Jess the Metallica shirt I bought him that you didn't see and we kissed and talked then he walked me home and here we are." Rory continued.

"Ok first of all we need to get dressed for this stupid function thing but on the drive there we are so discussing this, hurry up it's already 5:20 p.m. Plus this is really important to your grandmother and I will get yelled at if we are late and we'll have more time to talk." Lorelai said and went up stairs to get ready thinking about what little information Rory gave her which made her get ready faster.

_**Car ride to the Elder Gilmore's**_

An hour later both Lorelai and Rory were showered and dressed with their hair down and light make-up on and Lorelai had a necklace that had a purple butterfly on it and purple eye shadow it was light though so it didn't look cheap. Rory was wearing lip-gloss and blush nothing really fancy since she forgot that she didn't nor Lorelai had anything to match her outfit.

"Ok it's 6:20, let's get into the car get some coffee from Luke's and go." Lorelai said, they grabbed their coats and headed to Luke's Lorelai went inside to get the coffee and came out quickly and got into the car. They were now driving towards Hartford.

"So what did Dean say to you?" Lorelai asked

"Oh just that he knows Jess isn't my friend and he just wants to sleep with me. When I told him it wasn't true and that we shouldn't see each other anymore his exact words I think were. "Fine just don't come crying to me when he gets you pregnant and leaves you just like your father did." Rory said and looked out the window. Lorelai pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"He said what?" Lorelai asked

"He said, "Fine just don't come crying to me when he gets you pregnant and leaves you just like your father did." And please don't make me say it again." Rory said.

"That stupid little good for nothing bastard." Lorelai said and then hugged Rory who hugged her back. "He doesn't know what he's talking about ok."

"Yeah, I know it just hurt though." Rory said

"Yeah…. Well tell me about you and Jess." Lorelai said and continue off of Rory's look. "Ok I don't hate him and he proved that he really does care about you and Luke told me about what he had said after Jess and bagboy got into the fight and he seems like a good kid just confused. He's starting to grow on me kid and I'll be nice to him." Lorelai said smiling and she really meant it and Rory smiled to.

"Wait did you jus call Dean bagboy?" Rory asked

"Yeah Luke called him that too." Lorelai said smiling.

"Ok, anyway thank you mom for understanding everything and I really want to talk more but if we don't get back on the road we are going to be late." Rory said and Lorelai sighed and got back on the road.

"Hey, so what was with the attitude towards you grandma today? Not that I didn't enjoy it." Lorelai said

"I was just stressed out about everything that's all. But there might be times when that happens." Rory said smiling and Lorelai grinned evilly as they pull up into the drive way were they parked and walked up to the door and Rory rang the bell.

_**Elder Gilmore House**_

Emily opened the door and said, "Your late" to Lorelai and looked at Rory and hugged her saying, "Rory what a pretty outfit you have there. Your outfit too Lorelai."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh well thanks grandma but mom picked it out and technically we aren't late." Rory said. They were in the living having drinks and Richard came in.

"Hello Lorelai, Rory you both look beautiful tonight." Richard said and fixed himself a drink.

"Thanks," Both Lorelai's said

"Anyway what do you mean your not late Rory?" Emily asked

"Well you just said 6:45 so we would be here before 7:00 because you've said it to us before that only idiots have parties that start any other time then it's exact hour or 7:30 and what not." Rory explained

"Yes well that's true." Emily said and the doorbell rang. "Ok everybody up the others are arriving remember be polite and nothing inappropriate Lorelai, these people are our friends and their children who might be Rory's future colleagues." Emily said and opened the door.

Both Rory and Lorelai looked to see who was at the door it was a man and women with their daughter that was non other then the famous Paris Gellar.

"Maria, Frank thank you for coming and how are you?" Emily said ushering them inside.

"Hello Emily, Richard we are fine and this is our daughter Paris." Maria said

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore it's a pleasure to be here. How are you this evening?" Paris said.

"We are fine thank you Paris anyway I would like you to meet my daughter Lorelai and my granddaughter Rory. I believe she goes o Chilton with Paris." Emily said

"Hi, nice to meet you." Both Lorelai and Rory said and shook Maria and Frank's hands. "Hey Paris long time no see." Rory said trying to be polite.

"Yup, sure has been." Paris said. The doorbell rang again and the same thing happened through out the night luckily Rory and Lorelai had gotten away for a while and were in the corner next to the stairs.

"We have been here for at least 2 hours can we go?" Lorelai begged

"I wish, hey we could try to sneak out the front door." Rory said

"But we would have to pass grandma and she is standing by it." Lorelai said

"Well we could sneak up to your old room and climb down the tree." Rory said sarcastically but Lorelai got a big grin on her face.

"Let's go." Lorelai said

"What mom I was joking." Rory said as Lorelai casually walked into the kitchen and up the back stairs.

"Come on hurry up." Lorelai said

"Mom!" Rory whispered and ran after her all the way up the stairs. "Your not serious are you?" Rory asked when they entered Lorelai's old room.

**_Lorelai's Old Room at the Elder Gilmore's_**

"Do you really want to go down there and have the same conversation over and over again half the time with the same people and eat snails?" Lorelai asked looking at Rory.

"No, but come on we can get hurt." Rory said

"What happened to the wild side Rory? I want her here now." Lorelai said, "Just think about what a certain brown haired boy and James Dean wanna be would do in this situation." Lorelai tried

"He never would be in his kind of situation." Rory said

"Yeah well now you can tell him about it and prove you're not a goody two shoes." Lorelai said and that is what got Rory.

"Ok, let's do it. But first…" Rory said and got her cell phone out of her purse and said, "We are taking pictures. Start climbing out the window." Rory said and Lorelai did she took a picture of it and Lorelai did the same for Rory.

"Ok now I'm gonna have it make a short movie clip thing. So lets go. But you hold the phone you've done this before." Rory said and handed Lorelai the phone. They were on her balcony next to a big oak tree. Lorelai took the cell phone and started climbing down. "I'm just going to record you when I get down." Lorelai said and was halfway down the giant tree when she made it to the bottom she brushed her self off and put her shoes back on.

"Just like the old days." Lorelai said smiling and Rory shook her head at Lorelai. "Ok your turn remember take off your shoes." Lorelai said, "Ok lights, camera, and action." Lorelai said and pressed record and Rory started climbing onto the tree.

"This is a document of Rory Gilmore sneaking out of Emily and Richard Gilmore's house to get a way from a function this is proving that she really id my daughter now let's watch in fascination." Lorelai's voce said you couldn't see her but only Rory slowly climbing down the tree she was less than a halfway down and fell. "OUCH!" she cried out.

Honey are you ok?" Lorelai asked

"Stupid rocks and stupid gravity it." Rory said standing up and brushing her self off and looked at her mother. "Next time we do this make sure I'm not wearing a skirt." Rory said and turned off her phone. "You know we aren't showing that to anyone right?" Rory said.

"No we are so showing Luke and Jess." Lorelai said and grabbed Rory's phone and put it in her purse as they got into the car.

"Hurry up and let's go before someone notices and if grandma calls tell her I wasn't feeling well and we had to leave." Rory said, " and if she asks why she didn't see us tell her she was talking to her friend when we left."

"See I knew you were my daughter. Now since it's 9:00 I say we go home and sleep." Lorelai said

"I agree. But just what every person wants to do on a Saturday night, Climb out of rich houses and down big trees." Rory said, Lorelai laughed and they drove home and went to sleep well Lorelai did after she hid Rory's phone.

**

* * *

Author's Note – Sorry about ending it this way but R&R please.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
